<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These days heroes are getting stranger by AspenDrake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606107">These days heroes are getting stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenDrake/pseuds/AspenDrake'>AspenDrake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gen, dream team has quirks, technoblade's a pvp god, will add more tags as needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenDrake/pseuds/AspenDrake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bnha/minecraft youtube crossover. Tags will update as I go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quirk List:</p><p>Hero name: Dream<br/>Real name: Unknown<br/>Quirk: Speed run<br/><b>Speed run</b> allows the user to move faster and more efficiently than others, as though speed running a video game. Works best with actions and paths the user has done/taken before. Downsides include the user drastically slowing if overused.</p><p>Hero name: Error 404<br/>Real name: George<br/>Quirk: Glitch<br/><b>Glitch</b> allows the user to warp in and out of reality as through glitching in a game. Downsides include migraines and an inability to interact with most objects when overused.</p><p>Hero name: Sapnap<br/>Real name: Nick<br/>Quirk: Volcanic<br/><b>Volcanic</b> allows the user to actively emit and control magma and lava. The user is extremely heat proof, capable of withstanding temperatures hotter than the magma they control. Downsides include an increased sensitivity to cold.</p><p>Hero name: Badboyhalo<br/>Real name: Darryl<br/>Quirk: Demonic<br/><b>Demonic</b> gives the user a demonic appearance. In this case, this includes dark skin, glowing white eyes, small horns, clawed hands, wings, and a long tail ending in a sharp point. </p><p>Hero name: Technoblade<br/>Real name: Unknown<br/>Quirk: Pig<br/><b>Pig</b> allows the user to shift from human to a fully grown pig. The species can be changed at will, but takes effort. While in animal form, the user will feel the animal's instincts and can get overwhelmed if not prepared. Downsides of staying animal for too long include temporary loss to the animal's control and inability to shift for several hours if the user shifts too many times in a short period.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On to what some may call the actual story!</p><p>We meet our heroes and have a quick fight between them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No betas we die like men<br/>Do tell me if you see any errors please!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eraserhead groaned as he looked at his schedule. The class, picking up on the noise, immediately stared at him as they broke off their conversations.</p><p>"Alright, kids," he started. "Today, we're being visited by a few foreign heroes. Some of you may have heard of them before." All eyes shot to Midoriya. The green haired boy blushed and ducked his head. Eraserhead continued. "The heroes we're meeting today are just outside, so I'll let them introduce themselves. Afterwards, we'll be headed to Gym Gamma for a practical demonstration and practice." Midoriya perked up as the door swung open. The first one in was a man in a lime green hoodie with a strange blobby caricature drawn on. A white mask with a smiling expression drawn on covered his face. </p><p>"Hi!" the man laughed. "My hero name's Dream, but you can call me Dream," He grunted and stumbled slightly as he was shoved forward by the next hero. A pink skinned man with pig ears in a cape and a crown with a blue sword at his hip and a bow and quiver on his back entered next. Two large tusks curved out of his mouth, far longer and sharper than Vlad King's. He had long pink hair tied neatly back.</p><p>"I'm Technoblade. Call me Techno," he introduced in a monotone voice. He crossed his arms and scowled as the next hero squeezed past him. This one was wearing a blue t-shirt with "404" written in a white box in the center. Large dark glasses sat on his nose as he grinned at the class. </p><p>"I'm Error 404, the glitching hero!" he cheered with a large grin. He opened his mouth to say more before being cut off by an argument just outside the room. </p><p>"No, Sap, you can't just ride in on a wave of magma," another person grumbled. This one entered the room with more of an annoyed look than anything before noticing the kids and brightening. Literally. The hero's eyes, already emitting a white glow, grew brighter as he smiled at the room. "Hi! I'm Badboyhalo, but you can call me Bad if you want!" His tail waved back and forth gently behind him as he shuffled his wings to sit more comfortably. Large hands gently nudged him out of the way as the last hero entered the room. A white headband was the first thing the class noticed. The hero had a white shirt with an almost cute flame symbol in the middle. </p><p>"My name's Sapnap," he announced, posing proudly. Todoroki, seated towards the back of the room, scowled slightly at the implication of another fire wielding hero. Dream clapped his hands together loudly, wheezing like a tea kettle at the students who jumped. </p><p>"Alright, let's get rolling to Gym Gamma," he whooped. Error 404 giggled beside him, which caused Sapnap to giggle, which caused Bad to giggle, which made Technoblade roll his eyes and scoff. Iida, ever the helpful class representative, leapt to his feet.</p><p>"Follow me, esteemed guests!" he bellowed. "I shall lead you to Gym Gamma!" The visiting heroes moved out of the door into the hallway to allow access. Midoriya, who had been furiously scribbling in his notebooks and muttering finally blinked when Uraraka tapped his shoulder and motioned towards the door. Class 1-A trailed out behind Iida. The heroes walked alongside the class quietly until they were inside the gym. There, the class split off to change into their hero uniforms while the adults stretched. After just a few minutes everyone was ready. The first hero to step up was Technoblade. </p><p>"Alright, let's go, nerds," he droned. His lips quirked upwards as Bakugou screamed in response and flew towards him. The class set up in formation with the heavy melee fighters at the front and the ranged fighters towards the back. Bakugou readied a large explosion and lined up his aim. In just a flash, a blunt object hit his chest and knocked the wind out of him. In the same move, Techno's sword was aimed at Midoriya's neck. Green lightning sparked as Midoriya flung himself away from the animalistic hero. Kirishima, sensing a chance, moved in with his arms already hardened. Technoblade smirked before hitting Kirishima so hard the boy was flung backwards a few feet, skidding. Bakugou recovered enough to jump back in. Sparking his hands, he was able to produce a sort of smoke screen. Tape flew at Technoblade, accompanied by acid, a spear, Dark Shadow, and other objects the ranged fighters were able to produce or locate. Techno seemed to dance between the projectiles. Hagakure, who had been sneaking up behind him, got hit by Sero's tape. Technoblade looked behind him enough to see her before grinning in a feral way. The hero grabbed the strand of tape and yanked. Hagakure found herself being used as a human bola. Unable to stop herself, she hit Ojiro and Kaminari, knocking them both out of the fight with her as they got helplessly tangled in the tape. Techno pulled out his sword and just started smacking the class with the flat of the blade. After just a few more minutes, the class was clearly outmatched, and the hero had yet to even use his quirk. Midoriya groaned from his position on the floor. Uraraka was stuck to the ceiling with yet another strip of Sero's tape. The rest of them had either been similarly knocked down or bound with tape. Todoroki was the only student standing, having surrounded himself with a wall of ice. </p><p>"That's your strategy, huh?" Techno hummed. "Decent, decent. You forgot to account for one thing though." Todoroki's face didn't change until Technoblade pulled his bow out. Drawing an arrow, he aimed almost straight upward before firing. The dual quirked boy had time to glance up and widen his eyes before the projectile landed right on his face. On the bright side, Technoblade had used an arrow that had no sharp head built in, and had hit squarely in the forehead. On the other hand, that <i>hurt</i>. That whole match, Techno's crown hadn't even moved an inch. Techno grinned a true grin. "If you wish to defeat me, you must train for another one hundred years!" he declared proudly. Aizawa stepped forward now. </p><p>"How about we let the rest of you spar amongst each other while the students recover?" he suggested. Technoblade raised an eyebrow before shrugging. Dream and Error 404 were the first two to step up. Dream was slightly crouched, ready to go on the defensive. Error 404, meanwhile, looked completely calm. Until Error suddenly vanished, reappearing directly behind Dream. The masked hero didn't even hesitate to whip around and jab his elbow square at Error's stomach. The shorter hero yelped before grinning and raising an arm. Dream's arm warped to the left unexpectedly, allowing the other to get his own jab in. Within seconds, Dream went from stunned to attacking at rapid speeds. Some of his movements were too fast for the students to keep track of. Error screeched loudly before almost folding in on himself in a strange manner to avoid the blows. The glitching hero would often punch the air in a random direction, somehow landing hits on Dream. In an extremely disturbing moment, Error seemed to unwind like a spring and leap straight upward, where he vanished through the roof. After a couple seconds, Dream was flung upwards by Error emerging through the floor at the same speed he'd just launched upward with. Dream righted himself midair and returned to the flurry of blows. For as many as Error was receiving, he was returning at almost the same pace. Within a couple minutes, both heroes were wheezing and panting as they broke apart from their fight. They recovered enough to bow dramatically to class 1-A. Midoriya was already mumbling and scribbling as fast as he could manage to take notes on the three heroes abilities they had displayed so far. After Dream, Error, and Techno sat on the bleachers, it was finally Sapnap and Badboyhalo's turn to fight. </p><p>Bad started the fight by launching himself at Sapnap. At the last second, he opened his wings and pulled upward, flinging his tail tip towards the other hero. Sapnap responded with a massive surge of lava that forced Bad to divert the attack or risk getting burned. Bad ended up hovering near the wooden rafters, where Sapnap couldn't send his magma without burning the important infrastructure. After recovering for a moment, Bad went back on the offensive. His eyes narrowed. The demonic- looking hero launched himself downward like a peregrine falcon. His hands smacked Sapnap over the head before the other could even move. Sapnap sent another surge of lava his way to deter him for a moment. Bad retreated once more towards the rafters, but was cut off by a web-like stream of magma. Bad retaliated by flapping his wings harshly, breaking up the lava and sending it flying. He whirled to wrap his sharp tail around Sapnap's neck with the tip aimed straight at an artery. A glow from above him made the demonic hero look up. Sapnap had a massive pool of lava just above their heads. </p><p>"... Truce?" Bad asked his friend. </p><p>"Truce," Sapnap agreed, eager to get the sharp tail tip away from his very important neck. He waited for Bad and himself to get out from under the lava before allowing it to cool and slam onto Gym Gamma's floor. All five heroes lined up in the middle of the gym's floor. Aizawa, from his seat in the bleachers, waved an arm at the pros. </p><p>"Alright, any questions before we start sparring?" 20 hands went up in unison, causing Dream to wheeze out another tea kettle laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>